Postbox
Postboxes, sometimes called Mailboxes, are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As in the real world, they are used as mediums for sending and receiving mail. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There are five Postboxes scattered throughout Clock Town. They serve as a means of sending letters, as the Postman checks them every day and delivers the mail personally. When Link activates a Postbox, it will ask him to put any mail in his possession inside the box using a C-button. Using items other than mail will not result in anything. Link can first use a postbox if he arranges a secret meeting with Anju in the Stock Pot Inn's kitchen for the night of the First Day. To do so, Link must speak to Anju during the day beforehand while wearing Kafei's Mask after the Postman delivers a letter to her. Anju gives Link a letter addressed to Kafei during the meeting, which Link must take to a postbox before the Postman begins retrieving letters on the Second Day. If, on the night of the Final Day before the Carnival of Time, Link gives the Postman the Priority Mail from Kafei, the Postman will deliver it to Madame Aroma in the Milk Bar. When this happens, Madame Aroma will grant the Postman permission to evacuate Clock Town due to the Moon's impending fall, and in his bliss, the Postman gives Link his hat. When Link wears the Postman's Hat, he can check inside the Postboxes; the first time he does this, he receives a Piece of Heart, while every proceeding time, he finds a Green Rupee. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Postboxes are scattered throughout the Great Sea. Similar to their Majora's Mask counterparts, they are used to send letters. This time, however, there are several differences; Link must pay to send letters (the price varies depending on how far the postbox is situated away from Dragon Roost Island). Postboxes are used to receive mail as well, and they are operated by the Rito postmen, whose homeland of Dragon Roost Island is the central hub for the postal service of the entire Great Sea area. When Link has received mail, Postboxes begin to move to signify this. The letters Link receives often comes with an item attached, such as Rupees, special Sea Charts, and Pieces of Heart. There are certain letters that also require Link to pay a fee to receive, specifically the IN-credible Chart which costs 201 Rupees, requiring Link to get at least one wallet upgrade. If Link tries to put an item into a Postbox that will not be accepted (i.e. the Skull Hammer) the Postbox will spit the object back out at Link. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap One Postbox appears atop the Post Office in the northwest corner of Hyrule Town. It is only for decoration purposes, and cannot be accessed, or used in any way. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Postboxes are found throughout the World of the Ocean King. The primary use of Postboxes is receiving mail; Link only has to send a letter once, being the postcard he receives from the Man of Smiles. After that, he can optionally use it to mail one Prize Postcard a day to win prizes. Interestingly, receiving mail in ''Phantom Hourglass is a mix of sorts between Majora's Mask and The Wind Waker; when Link approaches a Postbox it will begin to dance, but instead of going inside it to retrieve the mail, the winged Postman will approach and read out his letter personally. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Postboxes are found throughout New Hyrule. Rather than reading the letter for Link, the Postman simply delivers them to him. Prize Postcards (20 max per day) can be mailed here to try to win the postcard lottery. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items